


The Invasion That Started it All

by CoraE



Series: The Doctor & O meeting & texting series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Genocide, M/M, Pre-Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraE/pseuds/CoraE
Summary: The Earth is in danger of becoming extinct due to an alien computed bacteria. O needs the Doctor to help him defeat this threat. The Doctor meets O for the first time and they seem to get along very well.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: The Doctor & O meeting & texting series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720726
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: The Meteor Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this series for a while because I just love the idea of O meeting other Doctors prior to Spyfall. And I finally got the inspiration to when I rewatched Power of Three.

Simultaneously, dozens of meteors fall to Earth. But these are no ordinary meteors…

These meteors contain an alien computed bacteria which was created for the sole purpose of terraforming the Earth to make it habitable for the Cricnk. The Cricnk lost their world to a devastating war that raged for generations. Now, only 200 of them are left and are looking for a new home.

Earth is perfect for the Cricnk. They had a sun and a moon that orbited around their planet, which were surrounded by planets that didn't have intelligent lifeforms on them. Just like the Earth.

There are two issues with the Earth. The first is the oxygen in the atmosphere. The other being that there is intelligent life already living on the planet. The Cricnk don't care about the humans. As far as they are concerned, they are much more advanced than the humans are so therefore their survival is infinitely more important.

They're about to meet someone who'll disagree with that…


	2. Bringing The Doctor and the Ponds in

While Amy and Rory were tying up loose ends so that they could be absent for a few weeks without anyone in their lives noticing, the Doctor was going stir crazy. He'd only been there 20 minutes. But he was bored. There was nothing for him to do. He hated sitting still and he hated waiting around. Patience was not his thing.

After asking Amy if he could help for like the tenth time, Amy reached her limit. She shouted "Just go for a walk while we finish up! Please!"

"We'll only be another half an hour tops," Rory added.

They didn't want to kick him out until they finished up but the more he interrupted, the longer it'll take them to do everything. And the Doctor realised that. He just wanted to get going on an adventure. He said "Right, a walk is just what I need. I'm going insane being stuck in here."

He was halfway towards the door when Rory shouted "Take an umbrella with you. Rain is forecasted."

The Doctor grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella stand, put it under his armpit and made his way out of the house.

…

Rather than going for a walk around the countryside that surrounded Leadworth, he decided to go for a walk in the town centre of Leadworth. He hadn't been in the town area for a while, not since the Atraxi. And the last time he was here, he didn't get to have a proper look in the shops.

He suddenly stumbled across a Waterstones. He smiled to himself. He loved this franchise. All their stores were so cosy. He thought " _I could easily spend half an hour in here. Perfect!_ " He walked in with a big smile on his face.

What he didn't realise was that there was a man with a black suit and tie following him into the shop…

…

O had wanted to talk to The Doctor alone. It was the easiest way to get his help. If he had confronted the Doctor with his friends there, he would be constantly showing off to them. In all the encounters him and the Doctor had had in the thousands of years they had known each other, they had always always done that. Especially ever since they had gone their separate ways. So trying it this way may actually work.

Besides, him and his colleagues came to an agreement that he would bring the Doctor in and they would deal with his friends. They had a lengthy discussion about it but C had finally settled it with, "O is an expert in this and he brought this to our attention so he's going to take the lead on this one". He had to admit - it was strange for C to stick up for him because he usually always mocked him for talking about aliens. They all did. He thought. " _It was a nice change although they're all fucking stupid. They'll get their comeuppance when my plan succeeds. I need Earth intact for my plan to succeed. So here I am stalking the Doctor."_

He saw the Doctor leave his friends' house by himself. This was it - the opportunity he had been waiting for.

...

He tried to make it as obvious as he could that he was following the Doctor. If the Doctor approached him first, it would make it a lot easier for him to bring the Doctor in without incident. It could mean the Doctor could be angry when approaching O but it's a risk O was willing to take.

The Doctor headed into Waterstones and O followed him in. O didn't think this was strange. After all, the Doctor always had a love for books ever since they were children.

O smiled. This could be the perfect place to have a little chat. It looked cosy enough for the Doctor to be relaxed at least. 

O walked over to the first section he came across, which were the hardbacks. He stayed in that section as he could see a good portion of the shop, especially the part where the Doctor was standing in. He was standing in the classics section, just seemingly picking up books at random and putting them back down again. He had to admit that it was interesting to watch his thought process in action.

At that exact moment, the Doctor looked up and stared straight at O.

…

The Doctor hadn't realised there was someone following him until he glanced up and saw them staring at him. His head was so stupid sometimes. He should have realised. He's been seeing the same man in a black suit and tie throughout his entire walk. Whoever this guy was, he clearly wasn't very good at following people.

" _Right, it's time I have a little chat with our stalker friend_ ," he thought as he put Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen down. He was going to have to come back for that edition. It was gorgeous.

He walked over to the person and stood next to where he was standing. He wanted to settle this in somewhat hushed tones. For once, he didn't want to cause a scene. He just wanted to know why this person was following him.

The Doctor sternly said in a low voice, "Why are you staring at me? I mean I don't usually notice things but you seemed to be making it very obvious that you were following me and I'm just curious to know why. Is it my good looks by any chance?"

…

O laughed. " _I got him exactly where I want him. Yes. It's so satisfying when a plan comes together. Time to switch on the O charm."_

The Doctor seems to be flirting with him? The Doctor wasn't usually this keen. He very much liked this incarnation. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not very good at undercover work. It was shocking to see you in the flesh. I've read so much about you Doctor." O said. The Doctor looked at him with a confused expression. O continued on "I'm a data analyst at MI6 so you can probably see why I'm not very good at being an undercover spy." 

O's expression turned serious as he continued on talking "But Doctor, the reason why I'm here is because Earth is in danger." 

The Doctor nodded to get O to continue talking. "I sit at my desk at home and look at anything that may be amiss with Earth. And one day I noticed something happening with the tectonic plates and strange weather patterns began appearing. They had snow in Australia when it was their summer season, which was strange. I asked my sources to look into it and they found evidence that shows there is an alien computed bacteria that is slowly infecting and terraforming the planet. It's been happening for months. I tried to alert UNIT but it seems they're busy with something else that's apparently more urgent. I took it to my boss and convinced him to get MI6 involved. It's only a small taskforce and I requested that we should get you involved. You're the only person that can help us. We're out of our depth and there's not many people in the MI6 that even want to believe that aliens exist. Humanity is in danger, Doctor."

He was surprised that the Doctor let him talk for that long and didn't dismiss him. He actually listened? That was the first time in any of his lives that had happened. He was shocked but it's certainly an improvement.

The Doctor stared at him with a worried expression and said "Right, I need to pick up the Ponds and tell them what's going on; then I'll go with you to MI6."

"Who are the Ponds?" asked O. He hoped it wasn't some ridiculous pet name for his friends.

"Oh, they're my friends."

It took all the strength O had to not roll his eyes. "Don't worry about them Doctor. My colleagues are bringing them in as we speak."

They walked out of the book shop. They both started to make their way towards a black car. The Doctor interrupted the silence by asking "I didn't catch your name?"

"It's O."

"O? Cool name." The Doctor adjusted his bow tie as he was speaking.

"It was a joke by my colleagues at MI6. Whenever I came into a room to meet C, my boss, he'd go" -he mimicked a posh British accent- "'Oh, God'" - he went back to his normal voice- "it sort of stuck and now I've owned it."

"Ah, got you." The Doctor smiled a sad smile like he knew what it was like to always be an outsider. The Doctor continued "I always wanted to snoop around MI6. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to hack into their mainframe. It took me 5 days to figure it out."

O smiled. Yes he did know how difficult it was although he was surprised the Doctor managed to hack it. He could never crack it before he started working there. Even he had to admit, that was impressive.

"5 days? Impressive."

The Doctor laughed "I had a lot of time on my hands that week." 

The Doctor continued "Mind you, I wouldn't have expected anyone at MI6 to work on stuff that involved aliens. You lot seem ignorant when it comes to anything like that. Their records completely ignore it."

O looked at the Doctor with a sad look in his eyes. "Yeah, the work that I do doesn't show up on there. I doubt this will when it's all over. Sometimes I feel like I picked the wrong organisation to go into. C doesn't seem to care when all this stuff goes on even if people's lives are at stake. It's maddening."

"I know what you mean." The Doctor smiles but there's a deep sadness in his eyes. " _What happened to this incarnation to make him so sad_ ?" O wondered. " _Was it his friends or something else?"_ He tried to tell himself that he didn't care but was still determined to find out.

They both reached the car as the conversation ended. O smiled at the Doctor and the Doctor smiled back.

…

**_[The Ponds]_ **

Five minutes after the Doctor left, the Ponds heard a loud knock on their front door. Amy and Rory looked at each other and sighed.

"How much are you betting that's probably gonna be the Doctor?" Amy asked. 

"Well, it could be anyone but if anything it's probably Doctor related. I can't see him coming back after 5 minutes." Rory said. "But it's no coincidence that there's a knock on the door just 5 minutes after he leaves."

"I bet he's left his sonic or something. I'll have a little look round and you answer the door."

"Okay." Rory nods and goes to the front door.

Amy starts looking behind the cushions on the sofa. Nothing is there. She lifts up the cushion seats on the sofa. Still nothing. She's looking behind a set of drawers when she hears Rory shout "Amy!"

It sounded like genuine concern in his voice. "What's wrong?!" Amy shouted back and stood up.

"Amy, it's not the Doctor. The person is saying he's from MI6."

" _What?!"_ Amy thought. She quickly heads towards the front door where she sees a man in a black suit tie & tie with sunglasses on. He looks like he's just come straight out of a spy film.

"What's happened? Where's the Doctor?" Amy asked.

The spy responds as if he's already said this once already "It's a matter of great importance that you come with us Mr and Mrs Williams. We believe humanity is in danger of extinction."

Amy and Rory both look at each other as if saying to each other - "Not again". But at least they could leave tying up loose ends for a while and at least he's not a Dalek.

"Fine. We'll come with you," said Amy and Rory simultaneously. They both assumed and hoped that The Doctor would be there.


End file.
